Things Change Over Time
by TuckxFosterEverlasting
Summary: BB slept with Raven, Rae got preggers and left Terra's pissed What's going to happen? M for later chapters possible lemon  DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS :   ETC BLAH BLAH U GET IT
1. Chapter 1

_Raven heard a knocking at her door. "Raven? I need to talk to you." Raven opened the door to her room and saw an adorably rugged Beast Boy staring back at her. "Yes?" she replied nervously feeling _

_her heart begin to race. "Well…" Beast Boy faltered. "Beast Boy, it's 11:30 at night I'm about to sleep. You must have a reason for coming here right? What he did next really shocked her. Beast Boy _

_grabbed Raven and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to greet hers. He brought himself deeper into their kiss before he broke away from her, panting. _

_"Raven," Beast Boy whispered, " I love you. I can't wait any longer. I really thought I could but, you are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep. I _

_need you to know how I feel now." Raven stared at him for a moment before saying, " I love you too! I thought you could never have feelings for me, and that I was just pushing you away! I mean, _

_you're dating Terra! So, I was afraid that-" Beast Boy cut her off mid-sentence with another sweltering kiss. Raven tugged Beast Boy into her room and closed the door. _

* * *

Raven woke up shocked to find herself without clothes and with a certain green changeling sleeping naked next to her. It was then that memories of the previous night flooded back into her mind. She smiled and stared at him, admiring his toned body, then gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. Beast Boy opened his eyes and stared at her before kissing her on the lips chastely and smiling. "I love you." He whispered to her. Raven's heart skipped a beat, "I love you too BB."

Beast boy then got up, got dressed, and left her room quietly.

Raven smiled thinking that thing would finally start working in her favor.

* * *

_And oh, BOY was she wrong._

* * *

From that day forward, Beast Boy avoided her and seemed to always be with Terra (who he did not break up with). Raven was devastated and began to wonder what she had done wrong. It was then that Beast Boy confronted her to esplain that their night of fun was just that (_A night of fun_; nothing serious). He apologized sincerely but, it wasn't enough to mend Raven's shattered heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven had every one seated in the main room, she was going to tell them what's been going on. It's been three weeks since she found out, and now everyone has to know, including _her_. Ever since Terra was freed from her rock prison, she has done nothing but irritate Raven.

"So you're going to finally tell us why you have been locked up in your bedroom for three weeks," Robin said in a matter of factly tone. He sat down next to Starfire.

"Yeah… um, I really don't know how to put this so I'll just say it. I am- no wait, I _have_been pregnant for three weeks now," Raven blurted it out. Boy, did she feel better to get that off her back, now she had a different problem.

Everyone stared at Raven full of shock. The whole room was quiet, and very uncomfortable. Nobody knew what to say.

'Who the hell got Raven pregnant, I swear to God I'll kill them. Wait could it have been from when we… oh SHIT!' Beast Boy was deep in thought and couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Oh man, I can't believe this, and Terra will kill me.'

"So who's the _un_lucky father?" Terra asked calmly.

Raven scowled at her and then stared at Beast Boy and new he figured it out it was him, "I think that is none of your business."

Beast Boy stood and looked at the floor, "I think I'm the father."

"Excuse me friends, but what is this 'pregnant', and what does this mean towards friends Raven and BB?" Starfire asked curiously.

Just then Terra blew up, "Who the hell do you think you are, getting pregnant by _my_boyfriend! You probably put a damn spe-"

Terra couldn't finish her sentence because all the furniture was surrounded by Raven's magic. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin jumped off the couch they were sitting on, they knew what was starting.

Terra tried to punch Raven in the stomach, more of the place of where the baby was growing, but Cyborg jumped in and blocked the punch with his arm.

"Listen, just because you're mad, that doesn't mean you can try and give Rae a miscarriage," Cyborg explained.

Terra just got more ticked and walked out of the room toward her bedroom.

"Still Cy, Rae and BB still have to be put under probation. I don't want know what happened, and I don't think I want to know, but what you guys did is a serious matter and we have to take care of it later," Robin said sternly and walked out calmly.

"Friends, what does 'pregnant' mean, and what does it mean toward friend Raven and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked again more curious then before after seeing the showdown that had happened.

"It means that I got a baby growing inside my womb, and for the next 9 months my stomach," Raven paused for a while and put her hand gently on stomach, "will continue to grow until I will go into labor, and I'll be a mother."

"And I'll be the father," Beast Boy said uncomfortably seriously and walked out the room.

"Oh, joy. Raven you'll have a little baby to look after and take care of," Starfire said filled with glee.

Raven replied just with a nod and walked to her room. When she got in she got out her bag and started packing her cloths; jeans, shirts, sweatshirts, hoodies, etc. She also put some close; personal things in there like her presents from the others, when she got to the raven Beast Boy gave her, she put it at the top of the bag affectionately. Raven grabbed an envelope full of pictures of her friends individually and in groups and placed it in the side pocket of her bag. Then she took one last look at her room and went out the window and flew across the water towards the city.

Once across the water, Raven took another last look at the tower and walked to the nearest bus stop. Lucky for her it was cheap; she only had about $30. It was also going to New Jersey.

'Good, I'll start a new life there. I'll buy a cheap apartment, get a job, and I'll raise money for the baby.' Raven thought as she was looking out the window, trying not to think of her friends she was leaving behind.


	3. Chapter 3

7 years later

"Violet, come on we're going to the park!" Raven shouted at the door.

A girl with violet, shoulder-length hair, green, sparkling eyes, and pale skin that was just a bit darker than Raven's skin color ran toward the door.

"We're really going to the park mommy?" Asked Violet.

"Yes, it's the weekend and I thought it was a good idea to go to the park," Raven answered her question, with a little smile on her face.

"Yay! I'll go get my coat," Violet exclaimed and ran back to her room. When she came back she had her light jacket on and ran out the door when Raven opened it, "Come on mommy, hurry!"

Raven followed the young girl with ease. When they finally got to the park Violet ran to the swings and Raven walked up behind and started pushing her, it was what they had always done when they gone to the park. Kind of like a routine.

"Want me to get something to eat?" Raven asked while she pushed the swing whenever it came near her. Violet just nodded remembering she didn't have anything to eat for breakfast yet. "All right, what do you want?"

"A bagel! Plain, with butter, in half," Violet replied like she had been thinking that ever since she woke up that morning.

Raven nodded and walked out the park and across the street, she wasn't worried for Violet, she knew how to take care of herself with her powers.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthose," Violet whispered this to the swing and it was surrounded by the same black aura Raven has when she says it. Then the swing started to move on the will of Violet.

Back and forth, back and forth the swing went on Violet's will, but then it only went back and it never went forth. Violet looks behind, ready to knock whoever it is and whatever it is that's holding her back. But what she saw was only familiar in pictures.

She saw half a face as a black man, and the other half blue robotic with a red eye. He had trench coat on, like he was trying to hide something underneath.

"You're Cyborg, aren't you?" She asked jumping off of her swing. Already knowing the answer she hugged him

"Uh how do you know me?" Asked Cyborg. 'Other than the eyes, she looks just like Raven, the eyes are BB's. She has to be their daughter.'

"Mommy has pictures of you and everyone else; she always talks about you and Starfire, and Robin, and always says how Terra was an itch with a B, whatever that is. Though she never talks about daddy, I'd like to know more about him," She was very excited because she knew someone now who would tell her about her dad.

"Boy you sure do take after your father. You talk as much as he does," replied Cyborg with a small chuckle.

"Really, I do?" Cyborg nodded and Violet's green emerald eyes lit up with joy.

As Raven was walking back, she noticed her daughter talking to someone then jumping up and down out of delight. She noticed the half of the face that was facing her was the human features of Cyborg. A weird feeling came in her stomach wondering how he found her, and if any of the others were with him.

As she walked up gradually beside him and slowly said, "Hey Cyborg."

"Hey Rae, it's been a long time," he said turning to her. "She looks just like you, 'xcept the eyes, and the personality of course."

"I know, so what brings you to this small town? Did the other have you search for me or something? Or is it just a mission?" Raven wanted to know what Cyborg was doing here, and she wanted to know right away. "Vie," Raven used Violet's nickname normally in a serious matter like this, "why don't you go on monkey bars," Violet recognized the pet name and did as she was told.

"Actually, yes, it is a mission," at this Raven gave an 'I knew it' sound. "The mission _is_ to find you," Cyborg said, knowing that Raven got the wrong idea.

"You found me, so now what are you gonna do? Gonna force me to go back to the tower? You can't Cy; I don't belong there, especially with that bitch there. And I sure as hell don't want Violet involved with anyone at the tower."

"Yeah, well she sure was interested in us, especially her father, Beast Boy. It seems to me that you have not told Violet anything about BB, why is that, please help me to understand because I can't seem to understand why you think he is a monster."

Raven just stood there, giving Cyborg her deadly stare, only it has gotten weak over the years. "Because on the day Beast Boy and I," Raven started, but seemed to have difficulty on what to say, "on the day we had- had sex, he said he loved me and he always was thinking about me. The next few days though he avoided me, until he finally came up and said what we did were a mistake and it didn't mean anything." Raven started to cry; she put her arms around herself as if to comfort herself, and was biting her lips as to force herself to continue, like the memory was to painful carry on. "He said that he didn't love me and never had, and everything he said was a lie."

As Cyborg was trying to take all this in he tried to believe what was being told to him. He pulled Raven into a hug understanding why she left. "I don't know about Beast Boy, and I don't want to know about Terra. But I do know that Robin, Starfire and I do want you back. I realize you don't want to come back, but at least think about it, you're always welcomed by the three of us."

Raven pulled out of the hug as she was trying to absorb everything Cyborg is telling her. "Thanks Cyborg, but I already know my choice. Violet and I are happy and we're getting along great without any help," stated Raven.

There was a moment of silence as Violet ran up to them, "Mom, can I have my bagel now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Raven handed her the bagel that wasn't hot anymore. "Bye Cy, it was nice seeing you again." Raven turned, holding onto Violet's hand while the other hand was preoccupied with stuffing her face with the bagel.

As Cyborg watched them stroll off the park and into the city, he turned toward the way his car is and paced over to it. He drove out of the city and sped all the way back to the tower to report on what had just gone down. He noticed that BB and Terra had gone out on a date so he thought that it would be a good time to tell Starfire and Robin when they were not home.

"They seemed happy the way they are, but Raven did seem like she missed us when I mentioned everyone," Cyborg finished off telling Robin and Starfire.

"Oh how I wish to see how much comparable Raven and her daughter look alike. And to see how much her character traits resemble Beast Boy's," said an overjoyed Starfire, she started jumping up and down picturing a younger version of Raven with green eyes who acts like Beast Boy in her mind.

"Whatever the case may be, we must bring Raven back home. She can't raise a child by herself," Robin knew it was in Raven's nature not to ask help normally, but he had a feeling she needed it.

"Well they seemed to be fine by me," replied Cyborg.

"Cy, for all we know she may not have a job. Even if she does have a job, how do we not know that she may be in debt. What if she doesn't even have Violet in school, we don't know," Robin knew he was getting over his head, but he was concern for a friend.

Starfire gave him a hug to reassure him and said, "Robin, settle down, we'll find a way to get her home. She is our friend and I'm sure we can bring her home to us."


	4. Chapter 4

The tea kettle started to whistle, Raven turned the stove off and grabbed the tea kettle and poured some into two cups. Just when she put the cups onto the table Violet walked in ready for school.

"Morning mommy," Violet chirped and kissed Raven on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie," Raven replied giving Violet a hug and her tea. Raven took a sip from her tea and looked at her daughter, "Anything interesting gonna happen today?" Ever since the night Violet had a dream that her friend Alice would die in a drive-by shooting, and came true, Violet seems to have prophetic dreams that come true the next day. 'It's painful knowing that something terrible is going to happen and you are unable to change it, then there's the good things that are going to happen and it takes all the surprise out of it.' Raven remembered Violet telling her this after a month with this power.

It seems there is always a new power Violet discovers. She has telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, shape shifting –and not just into animals, into anything living and non living-, flying, and premonitions in dreams. The day Cyborg had visited; she didn't bother asking Violet what she saw, Raven assumed it would be a normal day in the park. But after they returned home Violet said she saw him in her dream and knew who he was instantly.

"Expect a letter home today," Violet said with a devious voice.

"More pranks it seems?" Raven knew she didn't even have to ask.

"It'll all be in the letter," was the answer.

"Just don't scare anyone."

Both mother and daughter finished their tea and were off to school and work. Violet walked to her bus stop complaining as usual how late it is, and Raven walking to work wishing she could buy a car.

"So you gonna give me that letter you were talking 'bout this morning?" Raven asked as she stepped into the house after her daughter.

"Of course, but first get yourself relaxed mom," Violet stalled, Raven could tell it was worse than the last time. Just what she needs after working a double shift at _Olympic Diner_, hard enough to deal with people yelling at each other in Greek about how to make _baklava_ the correct way.

"This is as relaxed as I can get. Now give it to me."

Reluctantly Violet handed the note to Raven and she read it aloud "_'Dear Miss Roth, your daughter Violet has been recently getting into trouble. She has been playing tricks on teachers, pranks on students, and just today she flooded the girls' bathroom, twice. I advice you take her to a school that teaches discipline, or at least take her to a therapist. Sincerely the School's Guidance Counselor, Nicole Coyle.'_" Raven had a stern face on and knew she had to do something.

"Well, at least I'm not kicked out of school?" Violet was trying to put in a bright side.

"You mean suspended? They don't do that so young at school. Do they? Well anyway, Violet, I don't have money for some boarding school- I'm sure that's what this Nicole person was suggesting- or for a therapist. Vi, what am I gonna do with you, your just too much to handle."

Violet knew she really messed up this time. She can feel it from her mother. Upset, anger, confused. Her mother was lost; she didn't know what to do with her. Violet walked to her room, she can sense that some of the items in the house were beginning to be surrounded in a black aura.

"Vi, come here!" Raven shouted to her daughter, she came up with an idea how to control her daughter. As the thought came to her mind at first, she protested. But as Raven thought about it some more she knew it was best for Violet, even if Raven didn't like it.

"What is it mom?" Violet came running into the living room, she can tell her mom had calmed down a little.

"We are moving to Jump City, where I once was a heroin, part of the Teen Titans. You'll be able to see Cyborg again, and Starfire and Robin, and I bet even-" Raven was cut off by Violet.

"MY FATHER?" Violet shouted with excitement, the thought of seeing her father for the first time was overwhelming.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But one thing, how did you flood the bathroom… twice?"

"Oh, that was so easy. All you need is the power of telekinesis and shape shifting," Violet replied with pride. 'For a second grader,' Raven thought. 'She sure is devious, much like Beast Boy. Oh, God, I hope this turns out well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Violet, this is our stop," Raven shook the drowsy seven year old from her sleep on the bus. Instantly Violet woke up a little too rapidly and jumped out of her seat in enthusiasm. As the bus halted to a stop Violet lost her balanced and almost fell over, but quickly grabbed to the edge of the seat she was sitting in next to her mom.

"Finally, I get to meet my dad!" Violet shouted and dashed to the front of the bus. Raven stood and grabbed Violet's and her bag, and nonchalantly followed her daughter off the bus.

When they got off the side of the bus opened where they had their suitcases and quickly grabbed them. Raven noticed that she hadn't seen Violet this happy in a while and commented her daughter, "You're that happy 'bout seeing your dad, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? I can finally get a Father's Day card and actually give it to _my_ father," Violet shouted.

**7 minutes later**

"Are you gonna ring the doorbell, or shall I?" Raven asked her daughter standing in front of the 'T' Tower. As Violet rose her hand shakily to ring the doorbell Raven butted in, "otherwise, we could just walk in and surprise everyone while we sit on the couch?"

"I like your last option the best. Do you still have the key or something to get in?" Violet replied, she never felt more nervous and excited in her life than she had now. But hey, what does she know, she has only lived for seven years.

Raven looked her right eye directly into a silver and blue scanner where it identified her eye, a second later a voice said, "_Welcome back Raven._" The scanner then became a keypad where Raven put in her password that she had created for herself, like every other member of the team. She later thanked God that they hadn't canceled her validation.

"Okay, we're in. Now lets see if anyone is here," Raven said, she closed her eyes and started to wonder around her old home through her mind. There had seem to be two auras in Beast Boy's room –probably Beast Boy and Terra- there was two more auras in the gym –most likely Robin and Cyborg- and one more in the kitchen –Starfire-. She could not sense any aura in her old room.

Raven crept down the hallways with Violet at her heels. "Shhh…" Raven hissed at Violet when she wasn't being quiet enough. "I want to surprise them." She winked at the seven year-old.

Raven passed by the kitchen and saw Starfire sipping a strangely shaded green smoothie. "Hey Star." She said as she glided into the room, "Did you miss me?"

Starfire dropped the smoothie that she held in her hand and flew full-force at her long-lost friend. "Raven!" She squealed," I have missed u so! I simply knew you would return!"

Raven winced as Starfire wrapped her into a huge hug. "Hey Star, I've missed you too."

"AHEM!" Violet coughed loudly. Starfire's jaw dropped as she peered behind Rave to see the child who looked so much like her dear friend. "Oh hello, you must be Raven's daughter Violet! I'm Starfire, I hope we become great friends." Chirped the giddy Tamaranian.

"I hope so too!" exclaimed Violet, "I've never really had a friend before but, I bet you'l be the best!" Starfire smiled happily, "I will be your _ganorfka_!"

Violet and Starfire began laughing and giggling in an incredibly girly manner until footsteps were heard from the stairs. "Starfire! Who's down there? I hear voices!" Came the distant sound of Robin's voice.

The three girls just stood there shocked in place, no idea what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

" Uhh… I-I am fine R-Robin!" Starfire sputtered. Do not worry you-you MAY RETURN TO THE EVIDENCE ROOM…!"

Violet laughed at her new friend's demise. " Hey…" Violet tugged at Raven's cape, "Is he my father?"

"NO!" Starfire and Raven shrieked in unison.

"What's all the commotion about down there?" Robin's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Uhh.. . Raven has returned." Starfire replied timidly.

The girls heard quickly moving footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Whoa." Robin whispered when he saw the empath who he used to call a teammate sitting on a stool next to his . "You came! Cyborg told us you weren't ever going to come back."

"Well…" Raven smirked, " I thought that maybe it was time for my kid to meet her father."

Violet's eyes googled as she ogled at Robin's tall, muscular frame. "Hellooo." She said dreamily.

Raven and Starfire simultaneously snorted at Violet's sudden attration to Robin.

"Uhm… hi." Robin stuck his hand towards Violet nervously.

"HI! IT'S SOOOOO NICE TO MEET YOU ROBIN!" Violet cried as she wrenched herself into Robin's arms for a hug.

"Oh… this should be interesting…" Raven sighed complacently.

* * *

"Do you really think i can just fall back into the groove of things?" Raven asked Robin concernedly.

" I don't see why not."

"Robin... I have a kid a seven-year old kid. And unless you've with held some info from me, that _bitch_ who tried to kill my child is still living here."

"Rae, Terra is still a part of this team... this family. When she gets back from her date with Beast Boy, you two are going to sit down and talk things over. "

"LIKE HELL!" Raven screeched. " I don't think so Rob. I will not make an attempt on her life. that much I can promise but, I am not going to go out of my way to be nice to that the

same for that tw0-faced, green-skinned jackass. Never again am I going to be able to trust him. Yeah, he needs to meet his kid but, he's the same lying piece of shit he was before I left.

Honestly Robin, you don't know what it's like to have your heart ripped away from you and smashed into oblivion. You don't know what it's like to have to raise the child of your first love

and every day be reminded of your betrayal. You and Starfire are meant to be together. You won't ever have to worry about something like that happening to you."

"Raven, I know you're still mad but, it's not healthy to hold those harsh feelings for all these years. Just let go of the hate and channel it into your powers. You'll need it more villains have

begun to show up in the time you've been gone. "

Raven looked at Robin wide-eyed. "You mean I-"

Robbin nodded.

"Welcome back Rae. Once a Titan, always a Titan."

"Hey!" Violet cried from the doorway. " I wanna be a Titan! I have the power of my mother and father combined. I want in too!"

"Well," Robin smirked, " I don't have a problem with it but, it's up to your mother Vi."

"Violet, I don't want you to get hurt honey. I don't think that it's-"

"Mom! Just let me try it! PLEASE?" Violet begged. " I'll be safe and I'll be more help than a hindrance! Oh please?"

"Ugh... don't make me regret it Violet." Raven replied. " I want you safe."

* * *

"I'm home!" Cyborg yelled as he bounded into the Titan tower. " GUYS! I BOUGHT FOOD!"

" Hi Cy!" Violet giggled as she flew into his arms knocking down his grocery bags. " My mom brought us here! We're staying! Isn't that so cool?"

"Yeah!" Cyborg replied in a girly voice! " But I ain't playing no dress up okay?"

" Gross!" Violet answered to Cyborg's surprise. " Dress up is for wusses I'm so not into that! I saw a million different aming systems in the living room. Lemme kill you in Halo a couple times."

Cyborg smiled. " You know what Violet? You're alright! But, I **_dominate_** in Halo."

"We'll see!"

* * *

**Several hours after Vi hands Cyborg his ass in halo...**

* * *

"Guy's we're home!" Terra cried as she dragged Beast Boy into the Titans Tower.

"Oh. Hey Terra." Robin walked into the main hall of the tower. "I need to talk to you right away."

_Wow. _Violet thought from her hiding place on the second flor of the Titans Tower. _That must be my father. And the woman who tried to kill me when I was still in my Mom's tummy. I'll show_

_ her. Why don't I just give her a good shock since she's already wondering just what is so urgent that Robin has to tell her. I can't wait to see her face when I ram her over and hug my dad._

* * *

"DADDY!" Violet cries as she flies past Terra (|knocking her over) and latches on to Beast Boys torso. " Hi! I'm Violet. We've never met but, I'm seven years old and Raven's my mom. I'm

your daughter!"

* * *

**idk what u all think of this one... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =]**

**I hope u like it! **

**I'll be updating a lot since i got grounded =[ *SUCKS BALLS***

**Tell me what u all think! **

**BTW in case there is any confusion...**

**AGES:**

**VIOLET- 7**

**RAVEN- 25**

**ROBIN- 25**

**STARFIRE- 24**

**CYBORG- 26**

**BEAST BOY- 23**

**TERRA - 24**

**OK... Just thought I'd clearthat up for everyone.**

**NOW PRESSS THE REVIEWW BUTTON... U KNOW U WANNA! PRESS IT! PRESS IT! DO IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beast Boy paled. He stared into the green eyes of his long lost daughter. Terra got up off of the floor and brushed herself off, ready to tell of the little creature latched onto her boyfriend. Robin stood shocked in front of his two teammates and his niece.

"Umm, sweetheart..." Terra cooed in an incredibly fake sweeter- than- sugar voice, "Where did you come from? Are you… lost?" Terra reached her hand towards Violet's petite frame to try and pry her off of Beast Boy. Violet turned to face the blonde girl and hissed at her transforming her face into that of a viper's. "Back off _BITCH_," Violet snapped smugly," I don't associate with people who make attempts on my life. "

"WHOA!" Terra screeched, " Who do you think you are?"

"You're worst nightmare." Violet replied shrilly before she transformed into a mini- wrecking ball and swung at Terra and knocked her off her knees. "That'll teach you to mistreat my mother. I've got the powers of both my mother and father. I can kick your ass any day."

"VIOLET! TERRA! CONTROL YOURSELVES!" Robin cried as he pried Violet's hands away from around Terra's neck and

Beast Boy looked at the ceiling before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"Violet?" Raven called out. "Vi?"

_Amazing. _Raven thought to herself. _I leave for fifteen minutes to go set up our rooms and she's gone. _

Then she hear it.

"DADDY!"

_Oh Boy. He's here._

_You should totally take him back from that bitch Rae. You sooooo still love him and you know he's still hot. _Lust said to Raven mischievously _I bet he'd take you with a little seduction_.

_Shut up Lust. _Raven replied. _There is no fucking way that bastard will ever have a place in my heart _

_Oh really? _Asked knowledge. _I'm no expert on love like Lust and love but, I'm like the all-seeing eye of your emotions. I know you want him Raven. What are you planning?_

_Ugh! Guys, I don't need this right now can't we talk later? I have a kid that needs to be wrangled._

_But he is hot. _Lust giggled.

_Have it your way. _Knowledge answered.

"VIOLET! TERRA! CONTROL YOURSELVES!"

Raven teleported herself to where she could sense Violet and saw her choking Terra. She had to work extremely hard to stifle a laugh.

Violet's eyes had doubled in count had gone red with rage. When Robin had finally dragged her off of Terra the blonde girl's hair was a shaggy mess, her make-up had been smeared, and her clothes were disheveled. She even had a few bruises on her face.

Raven stifled a laugh, smirked at Terra's pitiful state and began to clap.

"Good show and I mean, really good show." Raven walked over to her daughter and snatched her away before she could do anymore physical damage to Terra.

Robin fumed. "Violet! Do you have any self- control? Honestly, what were you thinking?" then he turned to Terra. " And you..." He jabbed a finger in her direction, "Tussling with a seven year-old? Hve you no class? Terra, just go clean yourself up. You're a mess. I will talk to the both of you… you and Violet in the training room in 3 hours."

Raven let out a laugh that she'd been holding.

"C'mon Robin… Violet was just defending my honor. I'm sure you'd do the same for Starfire. You should be proud of her instinctive behavior."

"Oh… " Terra started, "You little piece of shi-"

"Raven I'll talk to you later too." Robin said (cutting off Terra) before storming out of the room.

Beast Boy woke up In the medical wing of the tower. A cold cloth was being held to his head. "Dude," he began, "I had the strangest dream… Raven was here and-"

"HI DAD! ARE YOU OK NOW? YOU FAINTED WHEN I ATTACKED YOUR GIRLFRIEND BUT…. I THINK YOU'RE OK NOW RIGHT?"

Beast Boy passed out… _again._


	8. Chapter 8

_Holy shit. _

Beast Boy opened his eyes to find a young girl with pale skin like Raven's and green and and a bubbly personality like his own staring at him intently.

"Oh finally! Do you have any idea how much I've had to wait for you to get up? You lazy bag of green bones! Gosh Dad! I mean is that any way for you to greet your daughter? Whom by the way, has had no contact from you all of her life? Do you know what it's like for a kid to live without her dad? Do you? Do you? It's no fun!"

_Oh boy,_ Beast Boy thought to himself, _I remember when I was this annoying and a kid. I guess I should say something..._

"Hi uh... what did you say your name was?"

Violet smirked. "Well, Garfield...my name is Violet and you would do well to remember that I can read your thoughts and have the power of you and my mom combined. And I don't consider myself annoying! I am actually incredibly bright for a seven-year-old. Do well not to get on my bad side... I doubt that I'm even supposed to be talking to you. 'Cause mom really hates you. But from what I've heard… she has good reason to."

_Oh gosh. She is smart. And she can read my thoughts... now I'll have to learn how to create mind barriers from Robin. Oh gosh... Terra is going to KILL me. Especially since this kid was vicious enough to attack her like a rabid dog. _

_Garfield? _

_Raven? _

_NO STUPID IT'S ME! Violet? I'm still here you know... right in front of you? Reading your thoughts? I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M YOUR MISTAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HOW YOU INTEND TO TREAT AND THINK OF YOUR LONG LOST DAUGHTER! _

Beast Boy looked and saw tears welling up in the child's eyes.

"Mom was right! You're scum!" Violet cried out before teleporting out of the medical room.

"Well, that went well." Came a familiarly sarcastic voice from the doorway.

_Oh god. _Beast Boy thought sheepishly. _I've been hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible._ The changeling shuddered as he turned to face his old lover.

"Heyy Raven..." Beast Boy slyly smiled and tried to envelope his ex- teammate in a hug.

"Back off asshole." Raven snapped much to his chagrin.

"I just came to warn you since, you know... I'm back for good. You broke my heart but, if you hurt my child, we'll have a whole new set of issues. "

"Raven, I don't wanna make a scene at all so I just thought that-"

"Look, I'm warning you because if you break my rules, you won't get a scene. You'll get a Broadway musical."

Beast Boy's expression slowly changed into a silent O.

_Great. Just great._

**Time passes BLAH BLAH BLAH... **

Violet is on her way to the training room with her mother at her side. Whereas, Terra is there already talking in hushed voices with Robin.

"Rob, I don't think it's right for them to just be able to burst back in here like nothing has changed."

"Well, I think you've proven that much, given your actions earlier."

"GODDAMN! ROBIN! I didn't do anything!"

"At least try to be accountable now. She's seven and you didnt try to calm her down?"

"I-"

They quiet their discussion as Violet and Raven entered the room.

"So Robin…" Raven said, "You wanted us?"

* * *

**I might completely remove this chapter... have a bit of confusion right now about where the story iz going... REVIEW PLZ **

**reviews make me happy when im happy i update... sooo ppl any suggestions for my next chapter? YES? NO? POSSIBLY?**

**I Will update again when i have 25 reviewss:))) im not evil i just need star power lol :))) **

**SOO CLICK THE BUTTON! LETS GOOO**

**HEY IF U WANT UPDATES I WANT REVIEWS! 9 MORE PLZ :)**


	9. Chapter 9

A special thanks to Sasse1892 :) THX foryour review... you've fixed my writers block i just got a wave of new ideas :)))

OK i might edit this chapter it all depends on what u guys think... Sasse1892 plz mssge me after u read this :)

* * *

Raven and Violet walked back to their room in the tower. Or rather… Raven walked, Violet hobbled miserably. " Dam-" Raven snapped her attention

on Violet, "What was that _honey_?" She cynically bit off her words. "Dang! " Violet exclaimed, "that's Rob's form of punishment as a Titan? I'm an

_honorary_ Titan though!"

"Well, it still applies." Raven replied dryly. "Come on its showers then off to bed with you missy."

"But Moooom!" Violet whined, " I'm hungry!"

Raven growled in response before sending Violet off to shower and stalking into the kitchen.

Raven yanked open the fridge to find…_tofu._

"Ugh! Gross!" Raven complained, "Lets see, tofu, tofu, _tofu_ dogs, and oh EW! Animal shaped tofu nuggets? Really?"

"Hey!" A voice objected from on the couch, "I happen to _like _my tofu nuggets."

"Hi Beast Boy." Raven said drably.

"Geez Rae, can't the past stay in the past?"

*XXX*

_Yea Raven, _Lust giggled flirtatiously,_ I don't see a boyfriend stealing bitch anywhere… I think you can start on that master plan that knowledge filled us all in on in our daily mirror meeting. _

_LUST!_ Knowledge and Raven thought in unison.

_You weren't supposed to tell that I told you, I'm not allowed to delve into Raven's mind like that. _

_Wait, YOU TOLD EVERYONE? _Raven shrieked mentally.

_Why don't you shove him up against the fridge door? Seduce the man! Let him leave the past in the past why dontcha? _Lust inquired suggestively.

_LUST! I don't have time for this. Okay? Knowledge, I'll talk to you later._

_Sorry Rae. _Knowledge whimpered.

_I have needs! _Lust shrieked like a horny schoolgirl_, You can't bottle me up or I'll fight my way out and take control! _

_Get over it Lust! _Knowledge and Raven ordered .

*XXX*

"Rae? Raeee?" Beast Boy waved his hand in the empath's hazy eyes. "Dude?"

Raven's eyes lit up again and she saw the changeling in her face. "Whoa. Can you like back up?"

"Oh," Beast Boy winced, " Yea… sorry."

Raven paused for a bit. Then, a wicked look crossed her face. "_Yes_." She whispered to the green man seductively.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfounded.

"_Yes_." Raven moaned as she began to strut towards Beast Boy. "Let's leave the past, in the past." She grinned mischievously, " Let's start over, forget the bullshit."

Beast Boy smiled warily, "Oh…okay." He began to slowly edge away, slightly disturbed by the strange tint taking over her eyes.

Raven saw his shift in movement and continued to back him into the kitchen until his back hit the wall with a soft thud. Raven smirked at him before leaning in-barely missing his lips- and whispering to him in the most tempting voice he had ever heard, "Goodnight … _friend_."

She then swiveled on her heel, grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the fridge and strutted back to her room with Violet's dinner.

_Told you I'd take over Rae. _ Lust smirked. _I won't neglect your little girl because of my needs but, we're going to have to make some serious changes to … everything._

After giving Violet her cold pizza dinner, tucking her into bed, and showering.

Raven (or rather, Lust) laid down and began plotting.

* * *

"MOM! Wake up! Wake up!" Violet shrieked giddily after waking up and finding that they were indeed in the Titans Tower.

"Ok sweetie." Lust cooed."Go on and get dressed, and tell your family good morning and make sure that your Uncle Cyborg makes and edible breakfast."

"Okay!" Violet smiled before dashing to the kitchen where Cyborg was preparing breakfast.

Lust rummaged through Raven's suitcase and, found a pair of curve hugging denim jeans and an over the shoulder little black top. She smiled, satisfied with her outfit and moved to the mirror to take care of her face and hair. She put on some smoky make-up, and gave her long hair a good brushing to bring out its luxurious shine. She slipped on a pair of simple black converse before slipping out of her room and into the kitchen.

To say that her look elicited surprised expressions from the other Titans (and their honorary Titan) would have been an understatement.

Robin had just given Starfire a good morning kiss and was talking in hushed voices with Terra when, he stopped mid-sentence to stare at 'Raven's' get-up.

Cyborg, who had been flipping pancakes, now stood, pan in hand, pancake on floor, slack jaw.

Even worse, Beast Boy was sitting idly in a chair but, was ogling 'Raven's' physique with such scrutiny that, when Terra came and smacked him on the back of his head, he did not respond and made no move to close his mouth or stop his wandering gaze.

Lust floated past each Titan, making sure to brush up against Beast Boy, and stopped in front of Robin. "Rob," She smiled, " I need to go out shopping and take care of something. I'll be back in a bit. " Then, turning to face Starfire, she said, " Star, I would absolutely _love _if you came with me, I'll need a girl's opinion on the matter."

She strode past Terra, and deliberately swished her hair in her face before stopping to kiss violet goodbye and wink at Beast Boy.

"So Raven," Starfire began, " What are we going shopping for?"

Lust smiled, " A new image Star… and a… _surprise_ for a very _special _man."

* * *

CONFUZING? IDK… REVIEW TELL ME WAT U THINK! PRESS THE BUTTON!

I want 15 more REAL reviews... tell me wat u think not just... update... good... none a dat stuff ppl 3


	10. Chapter 10

THX FOR YOUR REVIEWS... i GOT SOME BAD REVIEW AND JUST WANNA CLEAR SOME THINGS UP... RAVEN IS NOT RAVEN IN THIS CHAPTER UNTIL ABOTU

THE END.. SHE IS LUST.. RAVEN'S HORNY OTHER PERSONALITY... I DIDNT MAKE RAVEN WHORISH... I INVENTED HER AN ALTER EGO SO THAT THE STORY

COULD BE INTERESTING AND UNIQUE.. SHE HAS ALTER EGOS OTHER THAN LUST TOO (HINT HINT) BUT NONE OF THE OTHERS ARE A POWERFUL AS

LUST.. NOR DO THEY HAVE SUCH A RIP ON HER EMOTIONS TO TAKE OVER LIKE LUST CAN.

* * *

_She looked hot._ Beast Boy could not erase the mental image had of Raven in her makeup, black top and denim. Everything about her was celestial

and made him want her. He wanted her more than he had ever before but, he was trapped in a relationship with a psycho bitch. Everything had

been OK before Raven made her unannounced return but, everyday he saw those glowing purple eyes and silky violet tresses, he knew that Terra

wasn't enough and never would be. He wanted to go to her, envelope her in his arms and tell her he never wanted to leave her. Tell her that he

never wanted to abandon his child and that he would devote every fiber in his being to her and their daughter. He just had one very **possessive**

and **needy** problem in his way…

* * *

Lust glided past every store in the mall stopping occasionally at a makeup stand to examine the products. Starfire hovered right next to her,

stopping to buy a few perfumes and mascara products.

_You won't get away with this._ Growled Raven from within, _Someone will notice that you aren't me. _

_I think I will Raven darling. _Lust purred, _and that they won't._

_Whatever you're planning, I'm going to stop you before you do something REALLY stupid. _Raven hissed.

_Oh, _Lust smirked mentally, _I've arrived at our destination… Don't worry dear, you'll love every minute of this accessorizing. It's high time that we got _

_ourselves a new image and burned that old hobo suit along with those bad memories._

"Raven?" Starfire asked, " What are we buying here? I've never been to this store before… Terra came here once for a special pair of shoes but…

that's all."

"Starfire," Lust smiled, "Let's live a little shall we?"

With that, Lust grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged her into a little boutique called Moulin Rouge.

* * *

"Oh, Star… look at this dress!" Lust grabbed a special edition Moulin Rouge burlesque corset dress that was violet and black. " It's incredible!" she

smiled, "What do you think Star?"

"Well… I think it's wonderful but, what is it for?" Starfire asked.

"For my new image as a Titan Star," Lust replied… " I can't just come back after all these years and look the same! Doesn't that make sense?"

"Sure…" Starfire replied, "So, are we going to keep looking for things to buy?"

Lust smiled, "Yeah… but wait, let me buy this dress."

After buying the Moulin Rouge dress, black fishnet thigh highs, black stilettos, several colored corset leotards and about twelve different shades of

MAC eye makeup; Lust and Starfire made their way to the front of the mall. As they passed Victoria's Secret Lust gasped and cried, "Wait!" She

dragged Starfire over to the store window to point at a black lacy lingerie costume with blackwings, and a babydoll dress with ruffled thigh highs and

some black heels that looked just like a pair of Valentinos that Lust had seen in a magazine in a previous store. Lust bulldozed her way into the store

and demanded that the manager give her the outfit.

The cashier, stunned by the Titan's sudden interest in her store replied, " Ma'am… err… Miss Raven we asked you several times about seven years

back, if you'd like to become the face of our store and we received an angry refusal each and **every **time. "Well ma'am," Lust devilishly grinned, "I

have finally come to my senses . I assume that the offer still stands?"

* * *

Raven and Starfire walked out of the mall with Lust's complimentary lingerie (as icing on the cake) from her new Victoria's Secret deal.

_This is going even better than I planned Rae! _Lust squealed internally, _Beast Boy is going to drop Terra on her ass when he sees your new look._ _ And you're _

_the new face of Victoria's Secret? DAMN girl.. we got it going on. But, you can't honestly be mad, I did this ll for you… now after a little bit more time I might _

_even give your body back. _

_Alright Lust… I gotta hand it to you. _Raven began, _Even though you've taken over my body, given me a whorish sex kitten image, are about to cause a lot of _

_team drama and are going to –_

_ENOUGH! _Screeched Lust, _I'm doing this for you Rae_ .

_I'm not finished Lust. _ Raven replied.

_Continue,_ Lust replied.

_I couldn't have done this any better myself. _Raven admitted dryly.

_Alright, _Lust replied_, But you'd better give me a little bit of satisfaction next time… or I won't be so forgiving._

_

* * *

_

Raven (yes REAL RAVEN) walked out of the mall and into the parking lot with a confused Starfire.

"Raven?"

"Yea?"

"Who are those clothes for?"

"Me… and this thing.. uhh it's a long story."

"Raven. We've got the entire drive back home."

"Well you see… Str?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?"


End file.
